even evil has its tender moments
by afred
Summary: jason is cold and hard not to mention evil but even those people need a tender moment(part 2 of the beyond redemption story)


JASON THE VILLIAN PART 2

I was there seeing the dead body of my doctor he tried to understand my brain you know the whole oh you need help bullshit, I crushed his windpipe after a black out um convenient was it. I got out of the room and ran to the entrance the sun blesses me with its radiance. I fly my powers are stable today, I fly for a few hours the cops look but can't find me. I see something it was a plane well look at the little plane I fly at it…BAAAAMM my fucking rib shit, you should have stayed at the prison Jason. Daddy you decided to play dirty, he punches me I fall from the sky top the ground my powers are weaker more inconsistent so I have to be careful. I fly at him punching him in the gut and face, he counters with a punch to my face. OWWW daddy you wouldn't hit your own son, Jason stop this you got your vengeance you know how much pain you caused me. I will give you more pain I fly at him punching him 2 more times across the field; I look at him and realize that it's not worth it. I fly quickly away I know he will follow me he has some obsession, I fly to metropolis that's weird he didn't follow me this past 3 hours. I see a bank perhaps I can get some fun, I fly in. hi guys as you all see I'm bored and I am in the mode for killing something, I punch a person in the face as people In the bank run for their lives. I kill a few people quenching my boredom; I throw one against the wall breaking the persons back. I shoot my eyebeams killing three, the bank was empty and 10 people were dead that's not bad. I fly out waiting for my father to see my work.

LATER

EARLIER TODAY THE INTERNATIONAL TERRIOST JASON WHITE THE SON OF SUPERMAN ESCAPED A SECURE MILITARY FACILITY AFTER A BLACK OUT HAD KNOCKED OUT THE POWER TO THE GENERATORS FEEDING HIM RED SUN MANY CITIES HAVE BEEN PUT ON HIGH ALERT. Jason is planning something Clark thought he knows that his son will stop at nothing until everything he stands for is destroyed. RECENTLY 10 PEOPLE WERE MURDERED BY JASON IN THE CITY BANK. Clark quickly went to the bank with his suit; he looks down seeing that Jason has not caused any damage. Jason knew his father was looking for him he wore civilian clothes and a hoody; he looks up and sees his father flying the opposite direction. He runs to his father's apartment.

JASONS POV

I sit there waiting for my dad, who is looking for me in the city. I see the news my father is at a press conference talking about how dangerous I am. After a little while I hear my dad flying towards the apartment, he is on the roof and is walking down. He opens the door, JASON a flash and I'm on the wall. Hi daddy you never called and I was lonely, SHUT UP why did you do this?

Well father I was bored and well I decided to kill a few people for you know I smiled fun. He is angry at what I did, did you love her daddy? Love who, Kara and Lois of course that gets under that steel skin of yours does it your poor friends dying how did it feel? He slaps me, well daddy I know how it feels you feel betrayed angry nothing to get it out on but the person who did this. SHUT UP, you know it's sad really your own son doesn't love you those you love are dying around you in fact I'm your only family. SHUT UP I feel pain in my gut.

He throws me across the room and grabs me. do it daddy it won't do anything people like me will always pop up, I look at him LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES! He has red eyes, father you are deader to me then Lois. He punches me in the face I counter with a kick, I head butt him and punch him through the building. I fly into the sky waiting for him, he charges at me. GET OFF I head butt him, I spit at his face and kick him. He flies through a cloud, Jason stop this NEVER YOU BETRAYED ME I countered! I fly landing 2 punches in his face I grab him and throw him to the world below he hits the ground causing tremors. HOW ABOUT THAT DAD IM BETTER THEN YOU IN EVERY WAY! I am tackled in the air against a building; I bite him hard in the cheek and knee him. You will suffer father more then you will imagine I kick him across a building. I shoot him with my eyebeams shooting him to another building. I must change my tactics; I fly to the fortress my dad in hot pursuit I know that he won't stop me he won't risk the lives of civilians.

THE FORTRESS

My dad is on the way over here and now his failure will be complete. Hello Clark Kent, Jason stop this you will not accomplish anything. Don't tell me you forgotten that special day now did you, what do you want? Well you ruined my life choosing these mortals over us the superior people; you're not better than they are Jason he said walking towards me of course I am I said.

I look at him I know about the phantom zone so let's just say I took care of it. what have you done Jason, I'm not going to rule this world father I'm going to destroy it and every single human on this planet you adore my vengeance will be complete and all you fought for will look at you as a failure history will not remember the house of el as men but as monsters assuming if there is anyone left of course which the probably won't be. and how are you going to do that he asked, well father I am going to lead a new force from the phantom zone to this world there endless bloodlust will do the rest. I will win and if I lose they will still escape and cause havoc and if you stop them they will blame you they will look in disgust towards what you represent. I will stop you Jason I will not let you kill billions. Fine I hold my hand up fine how about this I will stop this if you kill 100 people by tomorrow, he looks at me. WHAT he said losing his patience, you heard me queer I gave you an order and you are going to do it.

No Jason I will not, fine then tomorrow you will meet me at the planet for a showdown victor decides earth's fate. Deal daddy I hold out my hand, he takes it holding it steady. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TTTTRRROOOLLL I just destroyed it so you won't send me there I fell on the ground laughing you should have seen the look on your face. He looks down at me like I'm some kind of weirdo, Jason are you ok? No I will kill you though just not now you know I realized that for now I like my toys in one piece. That is how you see people he asked, of course you know the last time I trusted a toy it betrayed me. He looks down at me almost sad. I am getting at you am I well father that is sad happy from a certain point of view. Jason your different everything every ounce of pain was because of me, that's right, I was a terrible father. Yeah, YEAH, YEAH I was shaking my head in a yes gesture. He picked me up and, what the hell he is cradling me. He kisses my lips and puts me on the bed, um dad are you ok? Jason I will help you and take responsibility, he kisses me again. Daddy but we are NO NOT FALLING FOR THIS! I face away from him, Jason in any normal circumstance you would have left by now. I get up and walk to the other side not wanting to face him, Jason are you getting soft he said sarcastically? Um no I'm not soft I'm just done for the day I already killed those 10 people. Jason you're not going back to jail I will take responsibility I will speak on your behalf. You are really doing that for me after killing the ones you love, Jason please I know you are angry but I won't let you go this way forever he said he picks me up and rest me again on his bed and kisses my lips. your never alone Jason, don't dad. I was the one that betrayed you Jason I'm not asking you to forgive or even love me. stop dad just send me to jail I will think of something. Later my dad sent me to prison it was different I just surrendered for now maybe this is a start of something but for now it's business as usual. And I like it!


End file.
